Promotional Code
A Promotional Code is a code for use in the The Conduit and Conduit 2 to unlock various extras in the game. To enter one of these codes, one must enter the Extras menu of The Conduit ''or Conduit 2'' and then enter the Promotional Code option. Upon successfully entering a code, the extra should be unlocked in the Cheats section of the Unlockables. Then the player may toggle it on or off as they wish. Three Promotional codes are known to work and unlock character models for The Conduit: a modified ASE, the Secret Agent skin for use in multiplayer, and a Drone for use in single player. These three were handed out for those who purchased the Special Edition of The Conduit, but anyone can enter the codes and gain the extras. In Conduit 2 ''there are only 2 Promotional codes, the ''Eye Of Ra, which is a special ASE skin model for use in campaign and all multiplayer funcyion that feature the ASE. It is rumored that the Eye Of Ra features an increased ping radius, and an increased scanning speed, but neither of these are confirmed. The second code allows the use of the Gold Destroyer ''character model in all multiplayer game modes. There is nothing special about it, it just looks really shiny and cool. It should be noted that the ''Gold Destroyer Armor ''cannot be turned off, whereas the E''ye Of Ra ASE can be toggled on/off via the "Cheats" menu inside the "Extras" menu. Codes The Conduit codes: *Promo ASE (Alternately skinned All Seeing Eye): NewASE11 *Promo Drone (Play as a Drone in single player): Drone4SP *Promo Model (Secret Agent skin for multiplayer): SuitMP13 'Conduit 2 codes: *''Promo ASE (Alternately skinned All Seeing Eye): EYEOFRA '' **'The Eye Of Ra is reportedhttp://www.gamingbits.com/nintendo-news-bits/conduit-2-getting-limited-edition/ to scan objects at twice the speed of the regular ASE. *Promo Model (Gold colored Destroyer Armor for use in multiplayer): 14KARMOR Trivia *The Promo ASE for The Conduit is known for being a bronze color. *The Promo Drone for The Conduit is more closely colored to the Drones featured in Conduit 2. *The Promo Drone character in The Conduit used gargled "Bug speak" (Drudge talk) whenever Micheal Ford was supposed to speak. *The Eye Of Ra promo ASE for Conduit 2 is featured as having rays of "Sunlight" around it that spin around the ASE when scanning. *The Gold Destroyer Armor in Conduit 2 can be recolered just like any other model, but still keeps a shiny "Gold" look. *In Conduit 2 the Gold Destroyer Armor turns invisible in the store when buying colors. *The Eye of Ra ASE's model is actually taken from another High Voltage Software game, Tournament of Legends, where it was the weapon of choice for Bast, who also was called (funnily enough) "The Eye of Ra". *The Gold Destroyer model is the first and only promo code (in both The Conduit and Conduit 2) that does not get placed into "Cheats" and thus cannot be disabled. It is completely optional to use it, but once the code is entered, the model will always be usable in the character custumization area. Notes Category:The Conduit Category:Conduit 2 Category:Cheats